Geological models may be employed to assist with resource assessment and recovery. A typical geological modeling process includes acquisition of seismic data for a geological site and analysis of the seismic data to construct a model of the site. Given a model, an engineer may make assessments as to a subterranean resource at the site and may generate model-based simulation data that sheds light on potential recovery of the resource from the site.
Geological models are multidimensional in space (e.g., three-dimensional), correspond to the present time (e.g., time of seismic data acquisition) and allow for simulations that focus on resource recovery to take place over a relatively short period of time compared to geological time. Accordingly, various aspects of geological time may be neglected. In various examples, technologies and techniques may provide for analyses with respect to geological time.